eternals_new_total_dramafandomcom-20200214-history
The Brunch of Disgustingness
The two teams are divided up with the guys on one team and the girls on the other, and a conflict between two of the girls forces another to choose sides. The campers have to eat many varieties of disgusting food in order to win an awesome prize. Ultimately, it is the eating habits of one side and a bottomless pit on the other that determined who is victorious. The Episode "Last time, on Total Drama Island!", the voice of Veronica said instead of Chris to start the recap, "A note from a unknown person gets Sadie to reveal her Alliance History to Heather, and Sadie to try and fail to find out who wrote the note. Eva pushed Trent down to the ground from a plane. LeShawna showed everyone how to hang on for dear life on the moose ride! Owen showed himself to be an ace flag catcher, until he caught sight of Heather's unmentionables that is, causing him to crash and burn into Elimination! Of course, Cody wasn't too happy at the revelation that Heather's boobies were not seen by him.", the camera then went to the docks and revealed Chris to be tied up on the floor, "Now, let us see what's instore for our Campers from me today! On Total, Drama, Island!" Like the other Episodes, following the introduction sequence came the actual episode, which began by showing a flock of geese flying by before going down to the Mess Hall. Chris was strangely absent, and Veronica and Chef were standing by the door. As the remaining Ten Campers walked in, the first three being Sadie, Harold, and Trent. Trent showed surprise when he saw no breakfast on the kitchen tables. "What?! No Breakfast?", he cleary showed surprise and unhappiness in his voice. "Don't worry, Singer boy!", Veronica suddenly began, "There will be TONS of Food later on!", as Trent then walked to the tables, Chef laughed, with Veronica soon joining him. Heather, Lindsay, Cody, and LeShawna then walked in. LeShawna quickly noticed the laughter. "What you two so giggly about?", LeShawna curiously asked. Veronica and Chef looked at her, then at eachother again and laughed. LeShawna walked to the tables with the others and was followed by Geoff and Eva walking in. Once those two were at the tables, Veronica finally began, "Congratulations, to the remaining ten Comeptitors here on Total Drama Island! You have all made it to the half-way mark of the Contest, and as such you all are on the Jury for the final episode!" "Boo-yah!", Harold exclaimed at hearing this. "The two teams will finally be merged next week, but first we must have the Girls all move into the Gopher Cabin and all of the Boys and Cody into the Bass Cabin!", Cody showed a bit of offense at Veronica seperating him from being a Boy, "Because this challenge, is the Battle of the Sexes!", Eva grinned wickedly at hearing this, and some of the Guys looked at her with slight worry on their victory, "Once all of you are settled within your Cabins, I will announce the challenge, and then, you'll have a uh, bite to eat.", Veronica and Chef then once more broke into laughter. Some of the campers seemed nervous about the laughter going on, "Now, for some more Good news!", the campers then all returned attention to Veronica, "This Week, has no Elimination!", the campers except Eva and Sadie then cheered at this announcement, "It's our first reward episode, and it's a magnificent one! Now, time to relocate to your new cabins! go go go!", the campers then got up from the tables, all of them walking out of the Mess Hall. Veronica and Chef were shown laughing one more time before the camera went back to focus on the remaining campers. Outside, the campers were walking towards the cabins, with Sadie showing clear signs of anger, when Heather walked up to her. "You know Sadie, I never realized this before but you do look totally amazing in that outfit!", Heather (in faux kindness) said to her. "You really think so?", Sadie asked, "Thanks, Heather!" "Oh, it's nothing really, but you HAVE to tell me where got it from! Oh, and who wrote that note?" "Me and Katie made it...together...and I didn't find out who wrote the note but LeShawna's the girl.", Sadie replied, showing sadness returning from remembering Katie and her Elimination. Suddenly, LeShawna showed up, seeing Heather and Sadie's talk. "Girl, ya better watch yourself with this one! She known for bein' trouble!", following LeShawna's warning, her and Heather both angrily glared at eachother, and Sadie nervously walked into her former cabin to get her things. In that cabin, Eva had already packed all of her things, and with her classic nearly always angry face she stepped out, slamming the door open. Sadie angrily glared at her, but then smiled. CONFESSIONAL Sadie - "So, finally the teams are over with! Hopefully Heather will know how to get rid of Eva once and for all, because I can NOT let her stay on after what she did to Katie and Bridgette!" ENDS Sadie , after her confessional, continued her glare for a while. Until of course Veronica came in, noticing how long she was taking. "Hello, sorry to interrupt you're anger, large one, but we have a big day ahead of us, so it would be greatly appreciated if you would hurry up!", Sadie was a bit offended by Veronica's insult, but did follow the orders to leave the bass cabin. Sadie and Eva then both walked towards the Gopher cabin, with of course Sadie angrily glaring at Eva the entire way there. Upon opening the door, Conflict was instantly shown. "NOBODY'S LEAVIN UNTIL I FOUND OUT WHO ATE MY POODIN' POPS!", LeShawna yelled out loudly, arguing with Heather. "I ate them.", Heather revealed, "So What?" "Woah, hold the breaks a minute!", LeShawna angrily replied, "You're so whatin' me? That's my food, no one touches my food!" "Whatever!", Heather rolled her eyes, "Deal with it, it serves you right for leaving your junk everywhere!Especially that!", she then pointed to LeShawna's large bra which was hanging from a bed, "That, is bugging me!" "Yeah,it'd bug me to if I didn't have anything in the front or in the back to Shake!" "Yeah? Well you've got so much junk in your trunk that your jeans should come with a trash compactor!" "Ooooh! You wanna piece o' this?", LeShawna was no completely enraged. "HEY! SHUT UP!", Eva yelled out angrily, which quickly made the argument stop, as all of the Girls (except Sadie) were afraid of her. "Eva!", Heather greeted, "It's so...good...to See you! Do come in! And you too Sadie!", Heather then gestured for both Sadie and Eva to walk in which they did do, "We're like a big family in here!" "Welcome to the Club!", Lindsay also greeted, "It'll be so much fun! As long as you do everything Heather says!", Heather then put her foot down on Lindsay's, painful to Lindsay it was, "Ow!", Heather then put her arms around Sadie's to show her around. "Haha, yeah we love joking around in the Girl's Cabin!", Heather, falsely, said to Sadie, Of course neither Eva nor LeShawna believed this act at all. "I made sure your bunk was next to mine-", Heather opened with, but Lindsay came in and interrupted her. "Hey! That's my bunk!", Lindsay said in interruption of Heather, which made Heather once more angry, and once more hit her in the leg. Heather continued sweet talking with Sadie afterwards. "So yeah, we can like, totally get to know eachother here in the Girl's cabin!", Heather once more falsely claimed. "Oh that is like, SO Good! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehh!", Sadie squeeled, which did hurt Heather's ears. "Heather is so lying out of her Ass.", Eva replied, to LeShawna. "Girl, I could write you a book!". LeShawna replied in agreement with Eva. "This is great!", Lindsay happily commented, "I bet we're getting along way better than the guys!" The Cameras then went over the Cabin the boys were staying in, with Harold locked outside and banging to be let in, but inside the cabin thinks were basically party central.Conker was dancing on a nearby bed, while Duncan and Trent handled the music while Cody and Geoff were drinking a drink, and once they clinked their glasses together, Cody burped, followed by Geoff drinking his and after a few seconds, his burp came in. It was so loud that it shook the entire cabin, knocking down the door and sending Harold flying into the distance, along with sending the hair flying off of two Squirrels that were on a tree branch. Back in the cabin, all of the guys were stunned by Geoff's massive burp. "Nice one", Trent commented, "That guy deserves to be captain!", "Speech, Speech!", some of the guys cheered, and Duncan pulled out a stump for Geoff to stand on, which he did. "Ahem. I owe it all to my big bro back home, for showin' me how to pull back and let a rip!", he then once more burped though not as powerful this time, "Those chicks are goin' down!", all of the guys (except Harold because he wasn't present), cheered, including Conker. The episode then went back to the girls, revealing Heather to be showing Sadie her make-up box. "What's mine is yours!", Heather opened up, "Nail Polish, Scrunchies, Earrings, just help yourself!", Lindsay then quickly walked over, amazed by this. "Wow!", Lindsay didn't get much time though, as the make-up box was closed on her before she could see much of Heather's stuff. "Thanks Heather, that is so Kind of you!", Sadie exclaimed, with Heather continuing to show fake kindness. "Oh, it's nothing. My Mother always told me, a lady could always use a little boost in the looks department, and you could use one right now!", she then took what looked like a pencil and began working on Sadie's eyelashes. "And my Momma told me ain't nothin' free in this world!", LeShawna suddenly added in, with Eva agreeing with her, "Watch what you from this girl, Sadie!", Heather then angrily walked over to LeShawna, for the fight had resumed. "Mind your own Buisness!" "We're a team, and we gotta live in the same cabin so this is ALL of our buisness!" "Here we go again.", Eva said as she rolled her eyes, though this time she let the fight happen. "Oh come on guys, can't we all just work together as a team as LeShawna said? I mean, the guys would beat us!", Sadie suddenly added in, but the fight didn't stop, and Heather then angrily turned to Sadie. "You wanna play that way? Fine!", Heather then walked over to get a roll of tape, "Be on their side!", she then took the tape and seperated two parts of the floor with a line of tape, "This my Side and That's your Side!", she explained, pointing to the two sides she just created. CONFESSIONAL Heather - "Okay, I probably could've played that better! But LeShawna, seriously creases me!" ENDS Following the Confessional, Heather was shown continuing to lay down the tape, with both LeShawna and Eva watching, "That's right, you keep puttin down that tape!", LeShawna said as Heather was seperating the sides of the room, "And if you cross it, i'll smack you down!", Eva then pounded her fists together too, showing she was also ready to hurt Heather if the tape was crossed. Looking angrily at them, Heather then turned to Sadie, "You can choose their side if you want, but just so you know, once you do, you're like not allowed on our side! Right Lindsay?", Sadie then turned to Lindsay, who nodded in agreement with Heather. "Hmph!", Lindsay then, snobbily almost, walked over to Heather and glared at Sadie with her. CONFESSIONAL Sadie - "I thought Heather was helping me take out Eva! But it was either her and Lindsay or LeShawna and Eva. Though I hate Eva so much, I know to get her off I need to study her. So, I made the decision that I never thought I'd make with Katie and Bridgette gone." ENDS The episode then went back to the fight between the girls, "Come on! Can't we be like, friends?", Sadie pleaded, not wanting to pick. "Take your pick!", Heather replied, and all of the girls glared at Sadie. For once, Sadie decided, and though she wanted Eva gone, she put her foot towards LeShawna's side, and LeShawna smiled, "You just dug your own Grave." Heather and Lindsay (and LeShawna and Eva) then walked in opposing directions, leaving Sadie in the middle. "Come on guys, we're the girls! We should be able to like, come together and be friends!", once Sadie said that though, he luggage was thrown to her from Heather's side (Heather and Lindsay both were off-screen leaving the specific thrower unknown), Sadie just sadly sighed in response. The camera then went to the Mess hall, with all of the campers gathered before Veronica and Chef both. "It's time.", Veronica began, "For Today's challenge!" "Uh, where's breakfast at?", LeShawna asked, which prompted Veronica and Chef once more to laugh with eachother, which quickly annoyed Heather. "Stop doing that!" "Let's just inform them.", Veronica said to Chef and then turned to the remaining campers, "Today's challenge is...The Brunch of Disgustingness! You'll be recieving a Nine-course Meal, each member of each team must finish each dish! You will not know if the next dish will be more disgusting than the last", as she spoke Chef tapped his fingers together sinisterly, "Not as Disgusting, or maybe even just as Disgusting. Just, that it will most likely be, Disgusting." "Tell them what they get if they win, Veronica!", Chef announced, sounding cheerful. "The winning team spends two days at a local five-star resort where they'll be pampered, eat great gormet food, given anti-biotics against while participating in the Brunch of Disgustingness! The Losing team will go hungry tonight, and spend the next two days here on Total Drama Island, with Chef.", Chef then went into an extremely Sadistic smile and waved at the campers. The Campers, except Eva, all gasped at that being revealed. "We are going, to win this challenge!", Heather announced, determined now to win no matter what it took. CONFESSIONAL Eva - "What happened to the actual challenges? They were going good the last two episodes, give me something Harder than some stupid Eating Challenge!" ENDS Following this confessional, all of the campers were seated (Team/Sex Seperated), and ready to eat the meal to win the challenge and the Resort Reward. "Ahem.", LeShawna began, getting the Attention of the Males, "Take a whif boys", she then sniffed, "Cuz all I smell is victory for me and my girls!" "If I knew this was gonna come up, I would've never let Owen leave!", Geoff exclaimed, which Harold nodded in agreement with. "Well, we can do without Owen", he then stood to face LeShawna, "Because I will do whatever it takes to win this challenge!" "Let's begin the challenge!", Veronica announced, "First, som orderves!", Chef then lifted the plates, revealing what looked like meatballs, "Meatballs, that's it?", Harold asked as he looked down at his plate. "Technically, you are correct.", Veronica explained, "but these balls, are not the ones you would think", she then gestured to Chef to finish the explanation, "It's Beef Testicle", he then finished with a fancy word for the meal, and most of the guys were now shocked at this. "Testicles?", Harold replied in surprise. Even the girls looked at the Dish with disgust, except Eva of course. Geoff picked up one, but sighed and hesitated to eat it. "I don't know if I can do this to my bovine brother." Trent then attempted to put it in his mouth to eat, but only a little bit, and Cody swallowed before he tried, with Harold not even seeming to try at all. Cody even cried while he did it, and Geoff actually shed a tear that fell into the meatballs. "Okay.....seriously?", Veronica replied, a bit angry that the boys were not even trying to eat the Dish of Testicles. CONFESSIONAL Heather - "Judging from the way the guys were reacting to the...uhh..Dish..I knew we could win the round!" ENDS Following that confessional, the cameras went ot Heather, who (with a determined face on), put one of the balls into her mouth and bit down on it, crunching it. Many of the Guys gasped in horror at this happening, following after Heather came LeShawna, then Eva (who devoured all of the Balls on the plate with ease), and then it went to Lindsay who was using a fork and chewing. "Oh", she mumubled as she swallowed, "Okay, Gross me right out the Door!But, I could totally use a pedicure at that resort, my corns are growing corns.", the guys then once more looked at their dish, but still none of them really ate it. Heather then taunted them, holding one in her hands. "What's the matter?", she then tossed it into her mouth and chewed and swallowed, "You big boys can't eat a little meatball?" "Come on!", Geoff expressed to his team, "We can't let the Girls win! Our Manhood is at stake!", following this Cody and Trent were finally able to swallow the meatballs into their systems though were chewing very slowly due to disgust. However, Heather soon noticed that Sadie was unable to eat the meat at all, and walked over. "What are you doing? Why aren't you eating?" "It's just....Balls!" "Are you trying to sabotage us just so you can get one of us off?", Heather replied, which of course made Sadie very nervous. "No! I'm Not!" "THEN EAT IT!", Eva yelled out, pounding her fist angrily on the table. She then looked directly at Sadie with anger and fire in her eyes, and finally Sadie was able to eat the dish just from this, much to the dismay of the Guys team. CONFESSIONAL Geoff - "Well, I knew that was gonna happen. I mean, come on. Eva's on the other team, maybe we really should have voted her off instead of Katie." CONFESSIONAL Sadie - "Okay, since this Challenge has no Elimination after it, Eva is suddenly SO much more Scarier than she was before! Like, really is. She's still going down though!" END Following this, the Cameras went back to the Guys team, with Trent and Cody both spitting out their meatballs. "I can't do it!", Trent yelled out. "Well,", Veronica began, "It seems as though the Men have lost this round,the first Challenge goes to the female campers!", now the score 1-0 with the girls in the lead, the girls then all cheered happily (except Eva who was just proudly smirking), while the guys were clearly unhappy with this. "Great, we lost.", Duncan replied, "You guys better eat the next dish or you're all gonna be dead, well...most of you.", Duncan and Trent then lightly smiled at eachother. "Well, it's not my fault they have Eva and Heather both on their team!", Geoff exclaimed, "Look, let's just hope that the next meal isn't a Dude's body part, okay?" "Yeah, better be.", Trent replied, but then he looked at Duncan who was laughing, Trent didn't vocally respond. Suddenly, Veronica blew a whistle to gain the attention of all the campers. "Alright Campers, it is now time for Round 2 of the Disgustingness!" "READY!", Eva yelled out, more than ready to win for her team. Most of the Guys showed worry at this, knowing Eva's history of being able to lead her teams to victory, as well as Heather's. "The score now stands at One for the Girls, and the Zero for the Boys!", Veronica announced, doing finger notions to show the numbers, "and now, the next course in the Brunch of Disgustingness! Do any of you happen to enjoy Pizza?" Everyone nodded their heads, except maybe Eva, and the Boys were especially happy now. "I could eat Pizza anyday!", Harold exclaimed, "With anything on it, unless I'm allergic to it." "Anything?", Veronica replied, a bit sinisterly, then turned to Chef, "How about Live Grasshopper pizza with tangy Jellyfish sauce and Live Anchovies?" "Ewww! I hate Anchovies!", Lindsay exclaimed in disgust. Harold suddenly was no longer interested in the Pizza much at all, and just then Chef passed around the dish. The only one not disgusted at this point was Eva herself. "Egh", LeShawna slightly touched her meal, "Mmm-hmm, That is Straight Up Nasty! I ain't Eatin' that!", she then pushed her plate away. "Oh yes you are!", Heather suddenly said out of nowhere and angrily, "I am not missing out on an indoor heated pool just because you can't keep down a few"-, she then looked at her finger, which had a live grasshopper on it, it made it's nose and jumped off, which freaked Heather out completely and caused her to scream in disgust and possibly terror, "Grasshoppers...okay, I can't do this!", Eva grabbed Heather's arm as she then tried to get up from her seat. "You are going to EAT, got it? I don't give a damn about the spa, but I am NOT gonna lose this challenge to a team of MEN, got it? Now, EAT!", Eva said in complete Anger. Heather took her arm back, and sat back down angrily. "Fine!", she then looked at her meal and then at Chef, "Can I get a little parmazon on this?", Chef shook his head, and then Heather looked back at the plate, and then in disgust she managed to somehow take a bite, chew, and even swallow. "Delicious", she replied (possibly to help her team eat), "You're up Next!", she looked to Sadie and LeShawna. CONFESSIONAL Sadie - "Live Fish? He wants us to Eat LIVE Fish...er She...Where is Chris anyway?" ENDS Now it was all up to Sadie, as her team gathered around her, with her holding the Pizza in her hands. "Go Sadie, Go Sadie, Go Sadie!", LeShawna cheered, and this was enough to get Sadie to put the Pizza into her mouth, and manage to swallow after slowly chewing, "Right on Girl!" With the guys, Harold had just finished his slice, and most of the guys had not done so yet, Harold looked at his team, and was amazed at how most didn't eat the Dish yet. "Ew! There is no way I am eating that!", Lindsay whined in disgust at her dish, "It's not even Food!" "Lindsay!", Sadie exclaimed, "It's okay! Just like, close your eyes and think of like, some thing you actually like to Eat!" "How would that work?", Lindsay replied. "Well, one time me and Katie did it when our Food fell on the Floor, and it worked just fine!", Sadie explained, which of course was highly different from this situation but no questions were brought up about that. "It did?" "Yeah! It like, Totally did!" "Well....I'll try.". Lindsay then closed her eyes and thought of a food she enjoyed eating he most, as Sadie had advised. Surpsingly, Lindsay was able to stomach the food properly, which LeShawna was happy about, "Yeah, Girl! That's what I'm talkin' about, team work! Slide me some Fingers!", LeShawna and Sadie then 'slid' eachother fingers. The Cameras then went to the Guy's table, with Trent getting a very disgusted look on his face from the dish. "Uhh, I have a weak stomach...be right back!", Trent then ran from the Mess Hall covering his mouth, and into a tree and on a rabbit. CONFESSIONAL Trent - "When I was a kid my parents used to hold me down and force feed me brocoli. They only did it because Brocoli", Trent shakes a bit in digust, "Good for ya!" ENDS Following the Confessional, the cameras went back to the Guys' Table, with Trent determined to not lose this round for the team. "I can do this!", Trent said to his team, "Duncan, I need you to hold me down while Cody, you stuff the slice in my mouth! And no matter how much I scream, or beg, you have got to feed me that slice!" "Sure, I'm in.", Cody shrugged. The scene then went to Duncan, smirking, holding Trent with his arms while Cody held up a slice of the Pizza in his hands. Trent was of course squirming. "No, stop!", Trent begged, "Wait it was a Joke! I was kidding! Ha Ha Ha Ha, I'm warning you my Dad's a lawyer!", just then, Cody shoved the slice into Trent's mouth, and Trent finally ate it and swallowed it, and then turned his head to face Duncan, "Mamma?", Duncan was confused, but did still cradle Trent as if he were a baby. CONFESSIONAL Trent - "It wasn't that bad.", "I was playing it up for the cameras, ya know, to boost ratings. I don't really mind beef testicles or live grasshopper pizza with jellyfi-", just then Trent once more puked inside the confessional. His puke actually went to show outside of the confessional. ENDS Following Trent's confessional, the rest of the guys (Duncan and Geoff shown) managed to eat the pizza. LeShawna, nervously, took a bite, but one of the Grasshoppers hopped into her hair which stopped her. "Okay you know what I can't be doin' this!", she claimed, "Little Grasshopper mindin' his own buisness, what I wanna go and bite his little head off for?", clearly she was distraut and disgusted by this. "With that, the winners of the second Round, are the Boys!", Veronica announced which got the Boys into their cheering and the score tied at 1-1. The team looked a bit dissapointedly at LeShawna. "What?" CONFESSIONAL Chef - "I was excited about the Next Dish! I made it from scratch.", he then hapened to be scratching himself as he finished. ENDS Following Chef's confessional, the Episode went back to the Mess Hall where Veronica kicked off the next round, "Alright, so who is ready for the third course?", Veronica asked, ready for it all, Chef lifted up the plate covers right then and there, "Spaghetti! Well, actually it's Earthworms covered in Snail slime sauce and Hairballs!", Geoff was the one boy most disgusted with this. "No!", he freaked out, "I can't take it anymore!", he then ran out of the Mess Hall screaming. "I'll get him back.", Duncan said, going up to get Geoff, and within moments Geoff was tackled outside of the Mess Hall and being held down by Duncan. "Okay, Okay, I'm Good. I'm good.", Geoff said as he slowly calmed down from his sudden shock. They then went back to mess hall, and prepared to (try) in eating the dish. The Guys covered their eyes with blindfolds and plugged their noses to try to eat the food. "I love Spaghetti, Spaghetti loves me!", Geoff told himself to help himself attempt in the eating, "Spaghetti is Good...Okay!" Lindsay once more tried to do the trick Sadie taught her, but once she put the food into her mouth, she gagged, but did stop herself, and then became confused. "Where am I?", in reponse Chef shook his head and rolled his eyes. "DONE!", Geoff announced, him and the Guys raised their plates in victory, and Geoff then belched out a single worm. "One Point to the Guys!", Veronica announced, "The Score is now 2 against 1!" "Come on you guys!", Sadie said to assure the dissappointed girls, "We need to become focused here or the Boys will win!" "Yeah, just like I've been saying all along! We've gotta act like a team!", Heather said in fake cheerfulness. "What-ever.", LeShawna replied, bored with Heather completely by this time. "Alright! Time for Course Number Four!", Veronica announced, and Chef came in to reveal the next Dish,"No Nine course meal would be complete without Soup! Today's special is, french bunyon soup with hangnail crackers!" CONFESSIONAL Cody - "Where do they get this crap from? Chef's bathroom floor?" ENDS No doubt that when it came to the soup, everyone was disgusted. None of the Guys could even try to stomach it, but the Girls just looked at it with disgust. Sadie, however, came up with an idea. To help her team, she got a funnel ready and Lindsay was the first (shown at least) to use it, Using the funnel, Sadie poured it into Lindsay's mouth, and it went straight passed the Taste Buds into the stomach. "I didn't even tase it!", Lindsay said with a smile on her face. "The Girls win again!", Veronica announced, tying the score again at 2-2 as the Girls cheered and the Boys remained quiet. CONFESSIONAL Heather - "I'm surprised with how well Sadie can actually play this game! I mean, she made up her own Alliance to get rid of Eva, and she is actually being pretty useful to us in this challenge....she definitely has to leave once the teams are dissolved." ENDS Following Sadie's words the Episode went back to Veronica once more, "Five more courses left!", Veronica announced, "so...Bone Appetite!" Suddenly, a Montage began, the first dish shown in it was a ball of bum made by and chewed by Chef and showen given to Eva, the second was a shake made from Skunk's spray and Lindsay tried to drink it but was completely disgusted, third was a flip-flop with silicon Smiley Face, which was very hard for Cody to bite through. The Fourth was stew made from bannana peels, soda cans, and dead fish which disgusted many of the Guys (shown) and Girls alike. After that, the montage ended and the miserable campers were now back on the screen. "Well, it's still tied up!", Veronica revealed, "We are now down to the last course of the Challenge!", Chef then revealed that on the plates were seemingly normal hot-dogs, "It's Delicious Dolphin Wieners! Hot Dogs! Made, from Dolphins!" "Bridgette loved Dolphins!", Sadie cried out with a gasp, "I'd be betraying her by eating this!" "What are you waiting for?", Heather replied, preparing ketchup, "It's already dead! If you don't eat it, we don't win!" "I can't!", Sadie exclaimed, "Bridgette was my BFFFL after Katie, and she was a surfer! She wouldn't eat this at all, and neither am I!" "EAT IT!", Heather angrily yelled at Sadie. "NO!", Sadie yelled back, "I'm not doing it. You can't make me!" "I'm with you, Sadie!", Cody suddenly spoke up, "I am not eating a Dolphin, I mean, I love those guys at Sea World!" CONFESSIONAL Chef - "I slave over a hot stove cookin' Dolphin. No Appreciation!" ENDS After the confessional, it was shown than neither Sadie nor Cody had even wanted to eat the Dolphin, and Veronica had enough of the wait. "Okay, Enough!", she called out, "We shall solve this by having an eat-off!".The episode then went to LeShawna and Harold, with many glasses right infront of them, Veronica went on to explain, "Whoever can drink the most shots of fresh and delicious blended Cockroach will be the winner!", the cameras then showed Chef using a blender on countless Cockroaches, "This unlikely satisfying blend of eighty different cockroaches is not at all needed for your balanced life-style!", Chef then poured in the glasses, "Ready, Set...Go!" The final challenge now began, the first two shots were drunk equally by Harold and LeShawna both, and both were disgusted. The second two were the same, and as was the third. Soon enough, as everyone watched, it came down to the final four pairs of shots. The first of the two pairs was drunken equally,but LeShawna was too slow and Harold was able to drink the final three and hold his arms up in victory while LeShawna held her head down in disgust and tiredness. Harold then fell to the floor. "Harold Wins!", Veronica announced, and this gave the guys the winning point, and made the Girls angry. "LeShawna, you are completely useless!", Heather said angrily, pointing to LeShawna. LeShawna groaned, miserable from all of the challenge. Suddenly, she felt like she was going to puke. "Ohhh, Somethin's comin' up!", she said, right before releasing tons of puke down onto the table, and then another load in the other direction, and then a third. In the puke that covered the floor, was a cockroach. This disgusted the other campers, and made Cody and DJ both puke. Chef and Veronica both held in their puke, but soon Duncan and Geoff were shown puking right at the camera. It can easily be assumed that everyone else did puke at some point too. Following the Puke-fest, the Guys were shown during Sunset, walking down the Docks towards a nice looking Yacht to their reward for winning the Challenge of the Week. "The Males are the winners today", Veronica explained, "and the Girls go their seperate ways", LeShawna, Eva, and Sadie were then shown walking into the Girl's cabin, with LeShawna smirking. When Heather and Lindsay came in, they soon discovered the Door was locked and preventing them from entry, "Two Definitive cleaks of being cemented...for now. What Shocking surprising are in-store for the Campers Next Week as they head for the Merge? Find out next time, on Total, Drama, Island!" "HEY!", suddenly the cameras went to Chris, who came running out of the boathouse with trouble jumping due to being tied up, "That's my line!" The Episode then faded out on an Angry Chris, who just missed the entire episode. Trivia *This is the final pre-merge episode. *This is the first episode in which Veronica acts as the main host in. *This is the first episode in which Chris is not the main host in. *This is the first reward challenge episode.